


business lunch

by AslansCompass



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, mentions of jet/steel, sapphire and steel fic week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Silver takes the newly designated Elements Ruby and Sapphire for lunch after a successful mission.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sapphire and Steel Fic Week 2019





	business lunch

"We don't need to eat, Silver." Ruby said. "I may be new to this form, but I know that much."

  
"Yes, but there's more to it than that. " Silver laughed. "Understanding small, everyday moments is fundamental for success. Ideally, we should be able to come and go without humans even suspecting our true nature." 

  
"You see," Silver explained as they waited for their food. "You both have an intuitive advantage as sensitives."

  
_But you can communicate as well as either of us._

  
"Words, Sapphire." Silver reminded her. "Yes, you're quite right in that regard. We all possess what they would call telepathy, but only among ourselves. "

  
"Here's your food; sorry for the wait." The waitress set out a pitcher of lemonade. a basket of buns, and a bowl of soup. "I wasn't sure who ordered what, so I just---"

  
"Oh, I think we'll all have a little bet of everything." Silver reassured her. "This is a new experience for them, after all."

  
"Never been out to eat before?"

  
"You could say that," Sapphire smiled.

  
"Oh, you're from overseas. English, right? I recognize the accent. Well, just let us know if you need anything else."

  
"We'll be fine."

  
Ruby poured herself a glass and took a sip. Her face rippled at the edges, guise temporarily askew. 

  
_Ruby, your face._

  
_What?_

_I don't think it's supposed to look like that._ Sapphire shared a mental image.

  
"Oh." Ruby set down the glass and concentrated.

  
"Better." Silver buttered a roll and tossed it to Sapphire. "Eat up now. You deserve it. You did a good job today, both of you."

"Partners, then?" Ruby took another sip of lemonade; without her guise slipping this time.

Silver shook his head. "Technicians don't have regular partners. They'll probably pair each of you with an Operator, a good one. Radium, perhaps. They normally send him with Lead. You met him once, Sapphire, on that ship. Lead, that is, not Radium."

"The _Mary Celestie_? He seemed rather....forceful. The other one was rather gruff, though."

"Gruff? Oh, you mean Steel." Silver chucked to himself. "Though I'm not quite sure that's the word I'd use for him. Cold, to be sure. Dedicated, I've no doubt. He's just....come to think of it, he's probably due a new partner. After last time--"

"He didn't mention having a partner," Sapphire frowned.

"Well, he doesn't. Not any more." Ruby interrupted. "Jet said she'd volunteered, but was turned down."

"Whatever for?"

"She didn't say." Ruby attempted to butter a roll, but the spread phased through the bread completely. "Ugh! I can't seem to figure this out."

"Maybe we should invite Lead next time." Silver suggested. "He's made quite the habit of this sort of thing." 

**irregularities will be handled by the forces**

"Another assignment," Silver announced. "I'm afraid dessert will have to wait." 

He offered a hand to each of his peers and smiled. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Sapphire took his hand. "Just one more question. What is dessert?" 


End file.
